emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7013 (30th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Maxine struggles to appear calm as Charity takes both of their lives in her hands, taking them on a hell drive. Reckless Charity drives dangerously fast, making it clear that she has nothing to lose. Back at the container, Cain makes it clear to Debbie how important it is to get Maxine back in one piece, with Adam's life depending on it. Katie and Robert snipe at each other at the stables. Chrissie arrives at the stables purposely to spy on them and is pleased as she overhears them arguing. Katie tells her she won't be moving the horses after all. As the drive continues, Maxine is full of fear and begs Charity for her life, promising to leave Moira alone, but Charity doesn't believe her. Suddenly Charity slams the car to a stop, leaving Maxine battered and dazed before dragging her into a nearby field and forcing her to run along, threatening her with a return visit if Adam should be touched again. Laurel complains to Nicola about problems at home, worried how Marlon is always putting April before Arthur. Doug and Diane return from their date. Diane is frustrated by his attitude and tells him she's not interested in seeing him anymore. Finn breaks the news to Ross that he tampered with his car. Doug informs Diane that he was only acting on Rodney's advice and the pair make up. Nicola is shocked when she finds out that Juliette has dumped Carl on Jimmy for the night. He tries to coax her into accepting him in the family. Charity arrives back at Butler's Farm and explains to Moira and Cain that Maxine has been dealt with. Chrissie informs Robert she knows the full story of him and his affair with Katie and how he lost his virginity to Nicola. She tells him she doesn't like learning about him from other people and asks if she needs to know anything else. He says no. After hearing Charity's story, Moira's nervous but Cain's grateful. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Maxine - Rebecca Manley Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and beer garden *Mill Cottage - Hallway, living room, dining room and kitchen *Dale View - Hallway, living room/kitchen and front garden *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Grounds and stables *Container at Frampton Wood *Unknown roads and fields Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes